1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator display device displaying information by using an indicator, and more particularly, to an indicator display device having a simplified configuration and a small module size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional indicator display devices which display information by using an indicator, are broadly employed in various measuring instruments such as analog watches, clocks, thermometers, barometers, and speedometers. In general, in a conventional indicator display device a magnetic force generated from a coil in response to receiving an electric signal, drives a gear so as to activate an indicator that is connected to the gear, thereby displaying an appropriate numerical value.
Many attempts have been recently made to adopt such an indicator display device in various portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, in order to improve their external appearance or their visual effect. However, conventional indicator display devices are formed of various components such as a plurality of coils disposed around a module, a plurality of gears driven by the coils, and a battery. As such, due to a large number of components, complicated operation thereof, and a quite large module size, it is becoming more difficult to adopt conventional indicator display devices in electronic devices which are getting progressively slimmer and smaller.